


But the child refused to die

by SmugLookingBarrel



Series: Judge not, lest ye be judged [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLookingBarrel/pseuds/SmugLookingBarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing Snowdin, Frisk meets up with Undyne in Waterfall, but she seems to have learned some new tricks, and is just as ruthless. Frisk has no hope of defeating her alone. </p>
<p>But the hearts of humans can also beat as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the child refused to die

I hurry into the cave system as fast as I can. I take a brief moment to notice that Sans isn’t at his post. I wonder what he’s up to, doubtless plotting. My trek through the caves is largely uneventful. Staying out of sight, I manage to avoid running into any trouble. When I come to the room with the glowing mushrooms, I pause for a moment… I swear I remember hearing about this room, something important was here... Ah well, I haven’t time to explore right now. Curiously, the child monster is nowhere to be found. Climbing that cliff was a pain without them, but I managed. I wonder if he had met any of the other humans. They had a knack for getting into trouble, so I could imagine them sneaking out during the curfew. Had he walked the same path with other humans before? Do they eagerly await the next carefree stroll with a human, before they’re taken away? Well, no time to dwell over that now, A certain someone stands in my way.  
“Well well, look who we have here.”  
“Undyne. Head of the royal guard.”  
“I hear that you’re been spreading… unflattering… rumors about the royal guard. You know there’s a reason we don’t tell the general population what we’re doing.”  
“Yes, because you’re afraid they won’t like it.”  
“Because it keeps them safe. If they were all out when a human came through, there would be panic. Monsters could get hurt. They could die. Or worse, the soul could be lost.”  
“Right. I keep forgetting that I’m speaking to someone who wants to unite the souls of six dead humans and destroy my race.”  
“You imprisoned us down here for thousands of years. Surely you understand why we want to…”  
“I did not imprison you down here. Neither did the other six humans who you’ve killed. We did nothing to you, other than be a part of the same race that trapped you down here. None of us had a choice of what race to be born into.”  
“Be that as it may, I still need your soul. At this point, I don’t care whether or not it’s an act of justice. We’re so close to being free, the ends justify the means. I care about monsters more than I care about humans, and as the head of the royal guard, I will do what has to be done. For all that has been taken from us, I will take your life. And this time, you’re not getting away.”  
I wonder what she meant by that for all of two seconds, as Undyne hurls a magic spear up at the roof of the cavern. It explodes with a deafening roar, and boulders rain down, blocking the path to Hotland. I am trapped.  
“Sans told me all about you. That you’d try to run away, that you only use physical attacks. That you’re coming to avenge your fellow humans. Great story. I’ll be sure to write it on your coffin.”  
With that, Undyne dove down from the rock to meet me. Well, here we go again.  
Lacking the ability to flee, I considered my other options. I asked her to stop, pleaded to be spared, though I knew it was no good. She didn’t even get that look in her eyes that she usually did when I reminded her of someone. Desperately, I considered my options, and the only conclusion I came to was that I would have to fight this out. Perhaps if I could defeat her in battle, I could convince her to reconsider. I pull out my weapon, and, for the first time since falling down here, I ready an attack.  
0!  
I swing hard at Undyne. I would say it was as effective as hitting a warrior clad in plate mail with a stick, except that I had done exactly that. It had as much effect as one might expect.  
“Ha! Is THAT your idea of an attack? They said humans were good at physical attacks, they were wrong. That was pathetic. I almost don’t need a suit of physically defensive armor. Now, remember this for the next life, kid. This is what a REAL attack feels like!”  
Undyne grabs my soul in her magic, freezing me in place, before hurling a magic spear at me. Lacking a means to defend myself, the spear strikes me straight in the chest. I reel, as the spear impales me in the gut. The energy that radiates from it cauterizes the wound instantly, and I howl in pain. The agony forcing me to my knees. Despite the noise all around, I can clearly hear my heartbeats. My heart is straining for each one, forcing them out despite desperately wanting to stop. Each beat feels weaker than the last, and I prepare for the inevitable.  
…  
…  
…  
“Hold on, it’s OK.”  
I haven’t the energy left to look around for the source of the voice. I had never heard it before, and yet… it sounds so familiar.  
“You’re not alone. We’re here, we’ll do this together.”  
There was another one. Am I… hearing voices in my head? Why now?  
“You’re the last hope for humanity, you can’t give up yet.”  
And another. Am I going crazy? No, I… I’m hearing them, aren’t I. The ones who came before.  
“We’re here! You need to stay determined! For all of us!”  
I was starting to see strange colors in my head, and I knew I was slipping out of consciousness. Blood seeped from the hole in my chest, the sight of it making me go queasy. “It just… hurts… so much, I don’t think I can…”  
In my daze, I felt a hand at my shoulder. It made me feel better, somehow.  
“Shh, calm down. We’ll get through this, you just need to stay strong.”  
“We’ve all got your back! You can do this!”  
With the encouragement of these voices fueling my Determination, I rise to my feet. I draw in a deep breath, and look up at the monster who faces me.  
“Oh, back for more, are you? You really don’t give up, do you? But you know you can’t win.”  
I hate to admit it but… she’s right. What’s my stick, my leather glove, supposed to do against a suit of metal armor.  
“You’ve got a weapon that can hurt her. You just need to reach out… and grab it.”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh7yNwdKaqo (open the link for some incidental music)

…Oh. Right. I saw what they meant. And though I was aware how much pain this would entail, I knew I had no choice. I bent down, gritted my teeth… and grabbed the spear currently impaled through my chest. Since the spear was made of pure magic, touching it felt like grabbing red-hot iron, but I knew this was the only way. With all my strength, I pull at the spear. Slowly, it begins to come loose. Every part of my body feels like it’s burning up, but I keep going, pulling at the spear. Finally, with a triumphant roar, I dislodge it from my chest, rip it the rest of the way out of my body, and hold it to the sky. My hand and my chest are in agony, but I don’t care. The hope of my species rests within this monster’s spear, and with the chance that I could beat her with it. If this was the price I had to pay for humanity, then so be it. I can feel the heartbeats of the other six, synchronized, sounding like the beating of a great drum. My soul materializes in front of me before embedding itself into the hole in my chest. Pure Determination seeps through the wound, sealing it shut and relieving some of the pain. Renewed, guided by the voices of the others, I turn to face Undyne. When we spoke, it was with one voice:  
“This isn’t just about the seven of us, is it. If we fall here, it heralds the end of humanity. You know, when I imagine a single human hero, fighting for the future of our race, I don’t think I am the first person that comes to mind. But as they say, heros aren’t born, they’re made. Seldom do we get to choose our destiny. If you get past us, it will be slaughter. Countless innocent humans will die, and it will be by our hands as much as by yours.  
But that’s not going to happen. United, we stand, and we will not falter.”  
And so, Undyne’s spear in hand, determination in heart, we charge. Undyne meets us mid-swing, our two magic spears clashing in a flash of light and a shower of sparks.  
Undyne deftly parries my first blow and tries to jab at me, but I catch her spear in mine and twist it out of her grasp. Before she can recover, I make two furious slashes at her. The spear’s energy tears through her armor like paper, and she staggers back, reeling from the blow.  
“Heh, not bad, kid. But you’re still as good as dead.”  
She leaps back, locks my soul in place, and fires a barrage of magic spears at me. They circle around before racing towards me.  
“Block them with the spear.” shouts a voice in my head.  
I swing the spear in a wide arc, catching three flying spears and shattering them in the air. Deftly, I continuously angle the spear so as to block the blades flying towards me, each exploding in a flash of light as the spears collide. I sprint towards Undyne, deflecting the last few flying spears before thrusting my own spear with all my might. Again, it rips through her armor like nothing, and again, she staggers from the blow. Undyne summons up another barrage of spears, but this time I can freely move. I dash between two spears, leap over a third, duck a fourth, and drive my spear directly at her unarmored head. She’s barely able to cover it in time, but the spear tears at her arm, and she finally gives in to pain, letting out a scream. Instantly, I’m upon her again, my blade tearing into her as I slash furiously.  
“Yea! You’ve got this!”  
Undyne interposes her spear between us and shoves me back, I nearly lose my balance as she thrusts at me again. This time, the thrust hits home, but my body, now overflowing with determination, is barely fazed by the blow. I ready myself for another offensive.  
“She’s off guard, strike now!”  
Right as Undyne tries to conjure another barrage of spears, I leap towards her and thrust my spear at her back. She has to interrupt her magic in order to try to dodge out of the way, and even then, the blow still strikes her hard. I sense that she hasn’t much energy left to fight.  
“Heh… Wow, human, you’ve… given me quite the workout. But this fight… isn’t over yet. Take THIS.”  
Undyne freezes my soul again, and instead of conjuring projectiles, she closes in on me herself. Over and over, she strikes out at me. Being unable to move, I have no chance of being able to deflect all of her blows. Even with Determination spiking as high as it was, I knew my body had its limits.  
Finally, the soul magic wears off and I can move again. Immediately, I take a step back, and Undyne stumbles as her attack strikes the empty air. I hack at her with the spear, each swing tearing through armor and flesh.  
“If you aim to wipe out humanity, you’re gonna have to try… a little harder… than THAT”

With the last of my strength, I hurl my spear towards Undyne. The blade meets her right in the chest and keeps going, impaling her, pinning her to the stone wall behind her with a sickening crunch. Dead or not, she’s a threat to me no longer. Utterly exhausted, I collapse onto the ground, and fall unconscious almost instantly.


End file.
